Horton hears a who:The Blackberry Blossom
by pieroona-passion
Summary: Jojo finds a private teacher that teaches him how to play the violin. HE IS HAPPY! But when he must compete with other violinists, that's when he is afraid. But not to worry! He's good, right? Yes. No critics.
1. Tyger Katriman

**Lol. This story was an inspiration from a song. A fun a song which gave me goosebumps. Hopefully you enjoy it. Hopefully YOU WON'T CRITICISE. Don't or I'll pull your intestines and hang you from a tree. Ya trick.**

It was a cool day at Whoville and the Whos happily pranced around the city. The mayor, as usual, woke up feeling rather odd. Well actually, he IS odd.

Jojo, age 14, slept deeply, dreaming about him playing the violin. The whole audience is cheering and shouting happily. He is playing a live solo. Note after note, he produced music from the wooden instrument, giving the Whos chills as the melody flew inside their ears. His vibrato, his posture. his moving body, made him amazing. As he finished, the crowd went wild! _"Encore! Encore!"_they shouted. The applause could not stop! It continued for minutes and minutes. The roaring crowd was deafening. Well, no one can play like Jojo did! The Whos yelled, _"Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!"_ Oh, how happy he was. The people threw roses at him. They cheered and cheered. It was-

"JOJO! You better get up or I'll pull you out of bed! NOW GET UP!" his father yelled while tapping on his shoulder. Jojo rubbed his eyes from the tears of happiness and sat up. "Good boy. Now get ready! We're taking you somewhere special!" Ned yelled happily. Jojo groaned a bit. "Where to, the library?" he asked. "No! Just get ready!" And to that, Ned flew away, accidentally bumped into the closed door. Jojo gave a face. "Sorry! Just...didn't notice that!" And he ran out.

Jojo groaned again. His dad says these 'surprise ' places are special, but they're just boring and fancy adult parties he must deal with every time his dad takes him someplace special. Jojo just brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He slid down the stairs on the rail. "Ready dad," he said. As soon as Jojo saw his father, Ned was dressed in a tuxedo and Jojo then started to become scared. "Um, dad? What are you wearing?" he asked.

Ned grinned. "Well, I DO need to look good if we're going to The Crystal-clear theatre!"  
This can't be happening, Jojo thought. "THE CRYSTAL-CLEAR THEATRE??" Jojo asked. "You never told me we were going to The CRYSTAL-CLEAR THEATRE!!"  
Ned chuckled. "I know your excited, but save your comments for last when the show is over. And it WAS a surprise," he stated. Jojo shook his head. "I'm not going!" he said. Ned asked, "Why not?" Jojo blew the hair off his face. "Because...because...it's so...it's...CLASSICAL MUSIC!!" Jojo yelled. Ned chuckled again.  
"I know. Isn't it great? Classical music is wonderful," he stated proudly. Jojo shook his head fast. "It's boring! I'll fall asleep!"  
Ned rolled his eyes. "Come on ,we're gonna be late," he said.

"I'm not going," Jojo pouted. Ned grinned and laughed nervously. "Yes you are," he said. Jojo shook his head fast. "No...I'M NOT." Ned grabbed his arm. "YES...you are."  
Jojo pulled his father's hand off him. "NO... I AM NOT!!" Ned pulled him, but Jojo held onto the door knob. "No! Don't do this!" Ned rolled his eyes and struggled for his son to let go of the door knob.  
"Come on Jojo, it's just classical music!" "No!! Don't do this please! NO!!"  
To that, Jojo failed and got into the car.

_3 hours later._

The two arrived at home and opened the door. Jojo happily walked inside by his proud father. "So how was it?" Sally asked as she was cooking. "It was AWESOME. Amazing, really. You should've been there," Jojo said. "Oh, I'm glad. And how 'bout you Ned? Did you like it?" "Well duh! I've loved classical music since I was Jojo's age," he said.  
As the both kept talking, Jojo ran upstairs to his room, feeling content and super inspired.

He locked the door and picked up one CD from the floor that was scattered with albums and tools. He threw the CD like a boomerang and it made it inside the radio. The radio played The misfits.  
He grabbed a magazine that was under his bed and tried to find a private violin teacher, for he wanted so bad to play it.  
After listening to that concert in the Crystal-clear Theatre, he has become inspired. FULLY.

Now he wants to play clasical music. He had to admit, it was pretty long.

So he searched and searched and searched. Until..

A PRIVATE TEACHER! "Yes! Finally!" Jojo grabbed his phone with skulls and dialed the number.  
It was ringing.

"Hello?" he greeted.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!" The screaming made Jojo flinch. "Hello?" he called again.  
He suddenly heard strange voices and screaming and grunts. Jojo froze. "Go away! Get outta here! GOSH! No, no! SHOO!" a warmer but strong voice said. "Hello?" the voice said. Jojo shook his head. "Um, is this, er...Tyger Katriman?" Jojo asked. "Yup. That's me. What do you need?" he asked. Jojo sighed in relief. "Um, I was wondering if you can give me violin lesson. Please?" Then again, Jojo hard another screaming.  
"Uh, yea sure. 6:00 good?PM? Tomorrow?" Tyger asked.  
Jojo thought for a sec. "Yea, sure," he responded.

"Okay. Bring your own violin," Tyger said, then hung up. Jojo put his phone down.

"A violin? Where can I get one? Hmmm..."

And he thought. "Of course! I'm an inventor! Stupid me, god I'm stupid."  
And he left to the abandoned star study tower...to...yea...make a violin.

The next day, Jojo could not wait 'till it was 6:00. He was anxious to play the violin and felt like playing i right now, but...he was afraid that if he did, he'd sound bad...VERY bad. He never even plucked a string_._

_6:00 PM, FINALLY_!!

Jojo was holding his violin in a pretty, navy blue case. He felt jumpy but calm at the same time.

He arrived at a motel looking place. He could see punks and tough guys partying through the window. He knocked on the door. A man with multiple piercings on his face opened it.  
"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" he asked rudely. Jojo gulped a bit. "Um..is Tyger Katriman here?" he asked softly. The dude spat on the floor. "Why? Sex?" he asked. Jojo shook his head at a fast pace. "No! He gives private lessons!"  
The dude stared at him. "No. Now run along little boy." And he slammed the door. Jojo could here loud murmuring inside.  
A young looking guy with long black hair, up to waist, and bangs covering his eyes opened the door.  
"Who are you?" he asked. "Um, Jojo. A student? I asked for private lessons," he responded. Tyger grinned and pulled him inside. The place was infested with teenagers and punks with tattoos and piercings. He hoped he would make it alive.

He went to a quiet room, a bright room. It had a chair, a music stand, and another chair. "Okay. So you wanna know how to play violin, righ'?" Tyger asked. Jojo nodded and sat down, taking his violin out of the case. It was gorgeous. It looked rich and wooden. Like a fiddle! Tyger snatched it and took a good look at it. "Whoa! Where'd you get this?" he asked. Jojo shrugged. "I made it," he said. Tyger opened his mouth, then smiled. "Cool. Okay, time for your first lesson. How to tune!"

_3 hours later._

Jojo left to his home, content. "How was violin practice?" Sally asked. Jojo smiled. "AWESOME." And he left to his room, took out paper with staffs, and wrote...

words? No. MUSIC.

**Okay! That's enough for today. Omg, he can play! (A little). But he is learning fast.  
Please, no critics or intestine time! See ya'll in Hell. Ya trick.**


	2. When is it night?

**A/N: Okay then! Back to this ALMOST popular story! Lmao. You guys liked it? OO Okay then well, here's more and just to let you know, Jojo is really into this romantic, baroque and classical music, which makes him more...er...passionate?? Oh yeah.. :D**

It was a horrible day in Whoville!!

I'm joking! It was a regular, sweet day in Whoville where the little whos are having fun and being weird and different from stupid and normal Earthlings. lol.  
And we find Jojo still writing music from last night, but it wasn't THAT hard for him at all.

"Jojo! Time for breakfast!" Sally called out. The little pre-teen dropped his pencil, ran out of his room, and slid down the rail, his jet-black hair blowing.

He made a flip in the air and jumped on his seat. "Good morning Jojo!" Ned greeted as he held his cup of coffee. Jojo grinned. "Morning dad!" Ned smiled and walked outside to get the newspaper. And yep, he reached down to grab the paper and yes, he dropped all of his coffee. As he stood up, he placed the tip of the cup to his lips, trying to pour some coffee inside his mouth. When he noticed there was none, he scratched his head.  
"Sally? I don't think you gave me any coffee today," he said to his wife. Jojo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Sally served the whole table and the young little whos sat down, helping themselves to green eggs and ham. (:D)

Ned sat by Sally. "Anywho, time to have a minute with my kids!" Ned yelled happily as he set the clock. And this time, Jojo was first! (Yay).  
"So Jojo! What's-" "Dad, DON'T try and speak gangster, PLEASE," Jojo said. Ned folded his hands on the table. "Anywho, whatcha' been up to lately then?" he asked.  
Jojo smiled. "Well, I've been kinda' influenced by that classical show we saw yesterday," Jojo said. "Mhhmm. Go on."  
"And...I got a private violin teacher!" Jojo pointed out. "Continue."  
"And...well, I sorta'...want...to be...a...violinist!" Jojo said proudly.

Ned choked on his new served coffee. "A...WHAT??" he asked. "Um, a violinist. Is..that okay?" Jojo asked nervoulsy. Ned wiped his lips. "Of course it's okay! But, I thought you wanted to invent and play music," Ned said. Jojo rolled his eyes. "Uh, dad? Playing the violin IS playing music," he said. Ned grinned. "I know."

1 minute passed and the clock rang. "Well! Gotta go!" Jojo said as he grabbed his school bag. "And wait wait wait wait! When do you have private lessons?" Ned asked. Jojo grabbed a toast and began eating it as he walked to the door. "Only at nights," he answered, pieces of toast inside his mouth. "But how much is it?" Ned asked, following the little who.  
Jojo froze as he was about to open the door. He swallowed the bread. "Um...what would you say if it was...around...350 dollars for 3 hours??" Jojo squeaked, squinting his eyes. Ned's jaw dropped. "Did you say...350!!" he yelled. Jojo fidgeted with his fingers. "Well...oops! Look at the time! I should get going!" he said as he quickly opened the door and grabbed his rocket scooter. (He invented it).

"JOJO O'MALLEY MCDODD!!" Ned yelled, but Jojo jumped on his invention and pressed the button, which made the scooter zoom out into the streets. Ned was furious and he knew he would deal with Jojo later.

Jojo happily rode his scooter to school and made these weird flips in the air and stuff.  
He arrived and threw his scooter in the air which landed perfectly by the bike rack.  
He grabbed his bag and walked to his friends, Gemmey and Rooster. (Which are guys by the way).

Jojo waved to them as they waved back. "Hey Jojo! What's up?" Gemmey asked. "Eh. Well actually, I got this awesome private violin teacher," he responded. "Blah! I HATE the violin," Rooster said. Jojo glared at him.  
"Thank you. Anyway, I told my dad and he got mad at me just 'cause it cost too much money. And...I'm just so happy." Jojo said. Gemmey and Rooster looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, whatever. Come one. We're gonna be late for class," Rooster said. The 3 walked inside the building.

School was just way too long. Jojo was already wanting to go and play his beautiful violin. When was it night?? He wanted to go!  
"Uggh! When is this boring class over!?" Jojo yelled out loud as his teacher had been explaining something boring. Everybody looked at him. The teacher frowned. "Oops," Jojo squeaked.

"What was that Mr. Mcdodd? I think you need to go to the main office. I'm sure it's not so boring there," the teacher said. Jojo sighed and got up.

"Yes! Finally!!" Jojo said as he saw the sun set out his window. He had still been in the main office sitting by the principal. "Um, Mr. Principal?" Jojo asked. He looked at him. "Yes??"

"It's getting late, and I really need to go somewhere. Can I?"  
The principal checked his watch. "Fine. But be sure to stop by your teacher's house for your homework." Jojo nodded and ran outside.

He grabbed his rocket scooter and zoomed away!  
By the time he had arrived, the sky was black with shiny stars. He noticed they were having another party. He knocked on the door and waited. The same fat man answered it.

"You again?? What do you want!?" he barked. Jojo gulped. "Um, I cam here for private lessons, remember?" he responded. The fat guy leered at Jojo and then slammed the door. Jojo was now...puzzled. He could here more arguing inside. And finally...

Tyger opened it. "Hellooooo Jojo," he greeted. Jojo laughed and came inside, following Tyger to the same room they practiced in yesterday. "So, did you practice?" Tyger asked. Jojo nodded delightfully. "Wow! I'm impressed! Usually, my students wouldn't even touch their violins on their first days of private lessons! I like you already." Jojo grinned and tuned his violin PERFECTLY.

Tyger smiled.  
"Okay. I got you this book. An etude book with thousands of scales and stuff." Tyger said. He took it out of his flower bag and placed it on the stand. When Jojo saw the notes, his eyes widened. There were notes everywhere! "Well?" Tyger was expecting Jojo to begin.

"I can't do that!" Jojo snapped. Tyger rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. Just _try._ " Jojo looked at the book again. He took a deep breath and placed the bow hair on the strings. He began playing and made a mistake on the 10th note. "Not bad. Play it all again,"  
Tyger commanded. Jojo sighed and tried again. This time, he messed up on the 40th note. "Again. From the beginning." Jojo groaned softly and started all over again.

For 3 hours, he was working on that stupid scale book and kept on having to start all over again. But it was all worth it, because in the end, Jojo sounded terrific. "I did it!" Jojo yelled as he jumped happily. "Yep. It just takes practice. Practice practice practice," Tyger stated.  
"Yep. 'Cause practice makes perfect," Jojo said. "No." Tyger corrected.  
"PERFECT PERFECT practice makes perfect." Jojo smiled and Tyger winked at him. "Okay Jojo. Go home now." Jojo nodded and ran outside, waving to his private teacher.

This class is too cool! Jojo thought. By the time I get to 9th grade, I'll be playing just like Tyger, Hilary Hahn or Jascha Heifetz!

When Jojo finally arrived, he stopped before opening that door. Of course. Angry dad. He thought of sneaking through his window...

...and he did...

He climbed up to the 97th window at the very top. He opened it and silently crawled inside. (Naughty Jojo).

He grabbed a flashlight and the paper with staffs he was working on yesterday and a pencil. He continued it. And even made some improvements.

**A/N: Then he died!! I'm kidding. Well, my fingers hurt since I was biting some skin off while I was thinking. I should stop or I'll get some blood on my keyboard. Okay so Jojo had his second day in class. Is violin really that easy? Nooope. And when he makes a new "friend" in the next chapter, things go out of hand...**

**See you guys later! And if you have anything to say that might improve this story, then please spill it all out. An honorable review is a critic. ;D**


End file.
